Pretty Little Liars
by Hollywood Scarlet
Summary: "Friends share secrets." Trish commented with a serious tone, glancing at the three other girls excluding Candice. "That's what keeps us close." Trish continued as she glanced at Candice with a bright smile. "Drink up."
1. Chapter 1: The Disappearance

**Loosely based on the T.V and Book Series, Pretty Little Liars.  
**Disclaimer: _Anybody_ or any _scenarios_ that seem familiar, I don't own.  
For people who know of the series, this is who's who:

Hanna Marin – Maryse Ouellet.  
Aria Montgomery – Candice Michelle Beckman.  
Emily Fields – Eve Torres.  
Spencer Hastings – Michelle McCool.  
Alison DiLaurentis – Trish Stratus.  
Ezra Fitz – Randy Orton.  
Mona Vanderwaal – Alicia Fox.

More characters will be introduced later in the story.

A/N: Here's a little something different. I was hesitant, but I hope you guys like it.

* * *

_September 14, 2009 – Rosewood, Pennsylvania. _

Laughter filled the barn as four young girls sat around in a small circle; each one with a drink in-hand – neither stressed about the consequences they may have to face if they were to get caught; consequences couldn't be farther from either's mind. They were all there to have a good time. The girls all had been prepped for a sleepover at Michelle's and were now only waiting for their leader, queen bee of Rosewoods 'it' crowd, Trish Stratus. The laughter soon died down when the four girls were caught off guard by the dimly-lighted room suddenly dissolving into pitch black darkness.

"Wow, what happened?" The youngest of the group, Maryse questioned what was on everybody's mind. The three other girls searched the room before the eldest and more responsible member of the group spoke up.

"Must be the storm." Michelle McCool tried to say as nonchalantly as possible as she turned a turned her torch on and flashed it around in the darkness. The girls sighed in relief, believing that everything was alright. The atmosphere quickly changed when the door creaked open from behind them. Michelle's gaze quickly lifted from the ground and darted towards the room as the large door slowly moved open.

"Guys, there's something out there." Candice Michelle pointed out to the trio as her torched searched the barn. The door opened more and more until it was semi-open causing Maryse to speak up yet again.

"Guys…" Maryse trailed off in a shaky tone as she snapped her head toward the barns' entrance. The four girls jumped up from their seats and slowly huddled together. Eve, the athletic member of the group huddled up to Candice and Michelle at the back. The four girls slowly and cautiously made their way towards the door, Candice holding the flash light in front of them. The four girls heard glass breaking, which cause them to release a faint scream. Once the four girls had quieted down, they moved towards the door again, their hearts racing rapidly.

All of a sudden out of no-where, the girls heard: "Gotcha!" As a gorgeous, tall slender blond jumped in front of the girls, a grin toying on her lips. Once the girls caught sight of their leader, they all let out a piercing scream not realizing who it was. Eventually it all seemed clear and the group hushed.

"That is so not funny, Trish!" Michelle groaned as she held a hand to her heart in complete fright before giggling along with the rest of the girls.

"I thought it was hilarious." The blond chuckled as she made her way to a seat, the four other girls doing as she did. The laughter eventually died down as the five girls seated themselves in a circle.

"So, Trish, did you download the new Beyonce?" Maryse questioned as she seated herself down on a chair directly opposite their leader.

Trish pulled her bag down off of her shoulder and shook her head lightly. "Not yet." Trish answered with a disappointed sigh.

"I'm loving her new video." Eve pointed out as she seated herself down on a seat next to Maryse, hugging her legs. Trish looked up at Eve with a raised brow as a mischievous grin played on her lips.

"Maybe just a little too much, Eve." Trish hinted as she looked over at Eve. Maryse and Michelle glanced between the two, aware that they knew something that they didn't, but they both decided to shake it off with a small giggle. Eve glanced at Trish once more before rubbing her lips together and pulling her body closer, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

Trish reached over towards a full cup of alcohol and handed it to Candice. "Your turn." Trish grinned as she handed the plastic cup to Candice. Candice hesitated as she eyed the cup over before shrugging and taking a big mouthful from it.

"Careful Candice, drink too much and you'll tell us all your secrets." Michelle stated with a smirk as she took a random chip from the bowl placed in front of them. The four other girls began to giggle before Trish's comment snapped them back into reality.

"Friends share secrets." Trish commented with a serious tone, glancing at the three other girls excluding Candice. "That's what keeps us close." Trish continued as she glanced at Candice with a bright smile. "Drink up."

* * *

It was a few hours after Trish had arrived and all the girls were fast asleep, that was until Candice began to stir. Candice lifted herself up from the mattress and rubbed her eyes sleepily. As Candice began to glance around the twilit room, she noticed that there were two members missing. Candice frowned and reached over towards Eve, who was closest from her reach and tapped her gently.

"Eve." Candice said quietly as she shook her gently to wake her up. Eve let out a small moan and rolled over. "Eve, get up." Candice raised her voice slightly, causing Maryse to begin to stir also.

Eventually Eve and Maryse awoke, but then it finally hit them that Michelle and Trish were both missing. The three girls stood up and noticed the barn door open. They trio looked at each other nervously as Eve silently volunteered to move forward and check things out. As she stepped closer to the door, she began to call out "Michelle? Trish?" She questioned in a shaky tone as she held the flash light up towards the open door, peering out into the darkness.

A few moments later they saw Michelle cautiously moving closer towards the door, a frown settled on her lips. "I can't find Trish, I looked everywhere for her." Michelle told the girls as Candice took a deep breath in. "But, I think I heard her scream."

* * *

_One Year Later. _

Candice glanced at herself through her full length mirror as she tucked a few strands of her long, dark locks behind her ear. Candice let out a small sigh. It felt so weird to be back in Rosewood after spending a whole 12 months in Europe – Iceland to be exact. So much had happened before they left that now it felt like Candice would have to face it all again.

"Candice." Candice's mother spoke in a hushed tone as she stepped into Candice's old room, her moving boxes filled with her belongs stacked in various piles in her room. "Are you okay?" Danielle Beckman asked her daughter. Candice sighed as she fumbled with the hem of her dress as she continued gazing at the person looking back at her; not in a vain way, more as a way to try and understand the mixed emotions she was feeling. Candice turned around and gave her mother a faint smile as she seated herself on one of the solid boxes.

"It's just so weird to be back here." Candice explained as her eyes wondered the room. Candice and her family had been gone for quite a while, but somehow Candice expected it would always feel like home; whether she was gone a few weeks or an eternity. Instead, Candice felt out of place and as if something or should she say _someone_ was missing. "I feel like I don't belong here, Mom." Candice sighed lightly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You've been gone a year, Candice, for a 17 year-old, that's a long time." Danielle explained to her daughter as she moved closer and seated herself on a box opposite. "Don't worry, it will feel like home in no time."

Candice nodded gently. Maybe her mother was right, maybe once everything was unpacked and she wasn't so jet lagged that it would feel like home again. "I still think about her every day." Candice said as she glanced to the floor, beginning to think about Trish. It was so hard to think that she was really gone. It all seemed like one big nightmare that she was begging to wake up from.

"Why don't you call your friends?" Danielle suggested as she moved closer to her daughter. Danielle couldn't even come close to imagining what Candice and the other girls had gone through, nor could she image the pain and suffering Trish's parents were facing. If she ever had to deal with losing Candice or Nicolas, she didn't know what she would do. "They don't know that we're back from your dad sabbatical." Danielle continued with a small smile.

Candice looked up into her mother's eyes and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "I don't know if I can."

"Look, you girls were forever inseparable." Danielle told her daughter. It was true; Candice, Eve, Trish, Maryse and Michelle were always together. They were rarely ever apart. "Those feelings don't just go away." Candice knew her mother was right and in all honesty, she did want to talk to her best friends, she just didn't know what to say. Danielle ran her hand over the top of cardboard box and grasped Candice's phone that was sitting within her reach. "I'm sure they'd love to hear from you." Danielle told Candice as she held out Candice's phone for her to take.

"I need a ride to Football." Nicolas "Nick" Beckman announced as he ran down the hall in a hurry. Candice and Danielle watched as Nick shook his head and descended down the hallway once receiving no reaction from his mother or older sister. Candice chuckled softly before giving her mother a small nod.

"I'll take him." She said with a genuine smile as she took her phone from her mother. Candice raised herself from the box and gave her mother a tight hug. "Thank you." Candice said quietly as she slowly pulled away from Danielle. Danielle gave Candice a small wink before Candice walked out into the hall and down the stairs.

As Candice walked down stairs, she saw Nick rummaging through boxes to find his football gear.

"Got Football today?" Jackson Beckman asked his son as he added milk to his black coffee.

"Yes. It's first try outs." Nick told his father as Jackson took a sip of his coffee. "And all my stuff is in about a hundred boxes." Nick let out a frustrated sigh as he reached the bottom of the box and found none of his football gear.

"A hundred boxes?" Danielle repeated Nick's dramatic comment.

Nick shook his head playfully. "You know what I mean." Nick said with a small grin as he walked over to another box and began rummaging through it like he did with the other. Danielle laughed at her son.

"Come with me and we can go check the garage." Danielle told Nick as she signalled him to move over to her. Nick quickly looked through the box one last time before walking over to his mother. Danielle smiled and ruffled her youngest child's – only by two years – hair and walked him out to the garage.

Meanwhile, Candice pulled her white leather jacket over her shoulders and placed a few of her belongings into her handbag. Once she was all set, she made her way towards the door, only to be stopped by her father.

"Listen, I know being here may bring up a lot of memories." Jackson began as she looked down at his daughter. "Are you okay?" He questioned, genuinely worried about his little girl.

"Dad, don't worry, I'm still keeping your secret, okay?" Candice replied to her father with a roll of her eyes. Of course, just like her father to be concerned about his daughter keeping his mistakes a secret so he didn't have to suffer the consequences.

Jackson paused for a moment and sighed softly. "I was talking about Trish." Jackson reminded Candice, he made a silent 'oh' sound and glanced to the ground as a look of guilt spread across her features. Just then, Nick and Danielle entered the room, both who knew nothing of what Jackson begged Candice never to speak of again. Candice glanced up at her father once more before quietly exiting her house as she followed her younger sibling to her car; Danielle and Jackson watching as their children left.

As Candice and Nick pulled up to their high school, Nick didn't even hesitate to think twice about getting out of the car, very eager to begin Football again. "Thanks." Nick said to his sister as he stepped out of the car and shut the door.

Candice leaned over the passenger seat. "What time am I picking you up?" Candice called out to her brother.

Nick stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his sister. Nick shrugged. "6?" Candice nodded and watched as her brother walked away. Candice glanced over at the digital clock in her car, sighing Candice read over the digits: 4:15 read the clock; placing the car in drive, Candice decided to head off to a bar in Rosewood.

Candice sat there in an almost-empty bar, surrounded by no more than 3 people. Candice was reading some romance novel she had already read way too many times; sighing, Candice placed the book on the counter and ordered another diet coke before her eyes wondered around the bar. Candice's eyes eventually fell on a picture of Trish that read:

**MISSING!  
Patricia "Trish" Anne Stratus**

**would now be 17 years-old.**

Candice sighed as her eyes read over the words that were plastered on the event board. Candice didn't even want to be reminded of Trish's disappearance. Candice wondered so many times if that night could have gone differently, even at times Candice wished it were herr and not Trish. Trish did a lot of things to a lot of people and wasn't the nicest person around, but she sure didn't deserve to be missing… let alone _murdered _which had been rumored. Candice still had hope that Trish was alive and that one day she would just pop up, but Candice knew that was an ignorant thought.

"Are you alright down there?" Asked a deep, husky voice causing Candice's head to shift in the direction of the figure. A very tall, muscular, handsome man was seated two bar stools away and Candice couldn't help but get lost in his ocean blue eyes. The unidentified man looked older than Candice, but only by say a few years. The man tilted his head to the side slightly as Candice got too lost in her thoughts to reply.

Once realizing her mistake, Candice shook her head as if to shake away the thoughts of Trish. "I'm a bit, uh jet lagged. I just got back from Europe." Candice explained to him. The bartender placed Candice's drink on the bar and walked away after being thanked by the brunette beauty.

The attractive man was reading a book and didn't look up as he spoke again. "Whereabouts in Europe?" He questioned. "If you don't mind me asking, that is." He continued, finally looking up at Candice.

"Iceland." Candice told him with a flat smile and a distinctive nod of her head. The man nodded approvingly as if he was impressed.

"I spent a bit of time in Amsterdam." He told Candice as he grasped his drink in his hand and closed his novel that he had been previously reading.

"That sounds interesting." Candice said with a smile. Candice tried not to stare at him for longer than necessary but he was just too attractive not too; though Candice hoped that he didn't notice her staring. A silence fell between the pair and Candice decided to quickly change the subject. "So, do you go to Hollis?" Candice questioned with a brow raised.

"Just graduated, actually." He said as he glanced down at his drink. "I'm, uh actually starting my first teaching job." He mentioned, causing Candice's stomach to drop. Candice couldn't think of anything to say but the following words that left her mouth.

"I think I'd like to teach." Candice lied as convincingly as possible. Like hell she would, but Candice needed to keep this conversation going, at least for a little while longer so she could keep staring at him – which sounded less creepy in Candice's head. That was when the awkward silence fell between the two of them and either of them could stand it for so long.

The man cleared his throat. "So, what are you majoring in?" He asked the Brunette, genuinely interested in her answer.

"I, well, I'm" Candice stuttered finally letting his words process through her mind. Candice knew she would probably be sounding like an idiot at the moment. "I'm leaning towards English." Candice finally answered honestly with a small smile.

The man paused for a second as though he didn't expect that answer from Candice. "Really?" He questioned to which Candice gave him a faint nod. "Wow. That's what I'm teaching." He spoke, as his smile began to get wider. Candice laughed softly. The man tilted his head to the side slightly as he realized something. "I never introduced myself." He spoke quietly as he moved onto the barstool beside Candice. "I'm Randy."

"Candice." Candice introduced herself with a stunning smile.

* * *

Maryse admired herself in a small mirror as she placed a brand new pair of sunglasses over her hazel hues. Maryse shook her head, obviously not happy with her appearance with the glasses on and handed them back to the storekeeper, who had been dreamily admiring the beauty for about ten minutes or so. "Can I please see the Prada ones in the back?" Maryse asked in a seductive tone as she placed her hand on top of the glass case and leaned towards the side, flashing him a flirtatious tone. Upon hearing the beauty's French-Canadian accent, he felt weak in the knees already. Maryse had that effect on people, a lot of people actually.

Not that it was always like that; 12 months ago most guys wouldn't give her a second glance unless she was with Trish. Maryse was somewhat 'heavier' than most girls here age, not to mention quite socially awkward. A lot of people wondered how Maryse lost all of her weight over the summer vacation. Many thought she starved herself, others thought she had Liposuction. Honestly, Maryse's determination to be accepted was what got her through – well at least got her through the full summer at fat camp. The storekeeper shot Maryse a smile as he grabbed the expensive glasses and gave them a quick clean before hanging them to the blonde vixen.

"Is this me?" Alicia Fox, Maryse's best friend questioned as she showed off the scarf she was hoping her best friend would approve off. Maryse didn't acknowledge Alicia until she had placed the glasses over her eyes. Maryse turned around and studied her friend, before snorting at the ugly scarf she had draped around her neck.

"More like your mother, Leesh." Maryse told her friend honestly, as she eyed her up and down once before shaking her head. Alicia's once confident grin quickly faded and turned into a disappointed pout. Alicia soon hurried off to find a clothing accessory that her best friend would approve of.

Maryse turned back around and studied herself once again, nodding approvingly. She was definitely leaving this store with these on. Maryse's eyes wondered around the mall until they fell on an old friend. "I'll be right back." Maryse explained to the storekeeper with a wink.

"Michelle Leigh McCool is shopping?" Maryse spoke as she walked up to the blonde over-achiever. Michelle looked up from the top she had been contemplating buying and smiled once she heard the French-Canadians statement. "You've been interning for the mayor, you've been taking classes at Hollis, you've been re-doing the barn AND yet you still have time to facebook and tweet. How do you do it?" Maryse questioned with a teasing grin.

"You know me Frenchie, I like to keep busy." Michelle told the other blonde with a smirk. Once Maryse heard Michelle's comment she couldn't help but chuckle herself. Michelle took a top off of the rack and glanced over it once before deciding to buy it. Maryse followed Michelle to the counter.

"What's the occasion?" Maryse questioned as they both reached the counter. Michelle looked at Maryse and rolled her eyes, groaning softly.

"We're meeting Sarah's new fiancée." Michelle sighed as Maryse nodded in realization. "He's a medical student." Michelle explained as she widened her eyes mockingly and furrowed her eyes brows, causing Maryse to laugh again.

"So, Miss Perfect _actually_ found Mr. Perfect?" Maryse questioned in disbelief.

"No one is as perfect as Sarah or at least as perfect as Sarah likes to think she is." Michelle told Maryse as she got her card out ready to pay. "Did you see the paper today?" Michelle questioned as she glanced towards Maryse, her tone suddenly hushed. Maryse nodded as she glanced to the floor quickly. "She's gone, but yet, she's still everywhere." Michelle sighed. "Do you remember what she said that night?" Michelle asked Michelle as she glanced up at her. "About our secrets keeping us close?" Maryse nodded as she looked up at the blond. "I thought it did the opposite." It quickly fell silent between the two and Maryse was the first to speak.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Maryse asked Michelle. Michelle shrugged her shoulders. "You need something that will turn heads. Sarah doesn't need to be in the spotlight all the time, you know." Maryse told her former best-friend as she searched through the rack.

"And take eyes off of Sarah? Please." Michelle snorted sarcastically until Maryse handed her a violet dress that would hug her figure perfectly. Michelle was about to open her mouth to object, not having the confidence to wear something like this in front of Sarah, but instead Maryse hushed her.

"Wear it." Maryse told Michelle with a small smile and a wink. After the two exchanged goodbyes Maryse headed down the elevators and towards the exit, well aware that she hadn't paid for the sunglasses that were on resting comfortably on her eyes. Ever since Maryse's father 'dumped' her and her mother, Maryse had been rebelling, secretly of course. Maryse was meters away from the exit when a tall security guard grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. Maryse gasped silently, believing that she had been caught and would soon have to face the consequences.

Instead, the security guard handed Maryse her handbag. "You left your handbag here, Miss." He told her with a small smile. Maryse sighed with relief.

"Thank you." She said as she took the handbag from the security guard and began to walk towards the exit where she would soon meet Alicia, who had found a dark green chrome scarf to match her outfit perfectly. An accessory she didn't pay for either.

* * *

A/N: If you don't know of the TV Series or the book Series, you will find that you may enjoy it more than people who have read the books or watched the TV series. This is **loosely** based off the TV Series. A lot of it will seem very similar, but trust me, as we go along it will seem much different. I know this chapter seems very alike, but just trust me on this.

Also, don't think I forgot about my stories. I haven't had much inspiration to finish them lately, but I have written half a chapter of Two Different Worlds and Running Away. So they will be updated later on. Please leave a **review**.

_Next Chapter_ _– We take a closer look at Eve and Michelle, We find out what secret Candice is keeping for her father, and then the girls begin to start receiving messages from an unknown 'stalker'._


	2. Chapter 2: The Anniversary

**Loosely based on the T.V and Book Series, Pretty Little Liars.  
**Disclaimer: _Anybody_ or any _scenarios_ that seem familiar, I don't own.  
For people who know of the series, this is who's who:  
(More have been added since the last chapter, sorry.)

Hanna Marin – Maryse Ouellet.  
Aria Montgomery – Candice Michelle Beckman.  
Emily Fields – Eve Torres.  
Spencer Hastings – Michelle McCool.  
Alison DiLaurentis – Trish Stratus.  
Ezra Fitz – Randy Orton.  
Mona Vanderwaal – Alicia Fox.  
Sarah McCool – Melissa Hastings.  
Nick Beckman – Mike Montgomery.  
Ben Coogan – Chris Masters.  
Danielle Beckman – Ella Montgomery.  
Jackson Beckman – Byron Montgomery.  
Adrianna Torres – Mrs. Fields.  
**  
**More characters will be introduced later in the story.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and now here is chapter 2! **Thanks** **so much for all your reviews guys, keep 'em coming!** ;)  
Anyway. This will be a bit different then how it was portrayed originally, just so you know. Please enjoy and remember to leave reviews.

* * *

"Eve! It's time to get up!" Eve's mother, Adrianna Torres called from the foot of the stairs. Adrianna's voice echoing through the hall and into Eve's room as Eve now begins to stir. Eve groaned in a frustrated tone, not wanting to leave her bed and return to school – especially on a day like this. Eve hugged the sheets that were draped around her tightly, as she tangled herself within them. Adrianna let out a small sigh, acknowledging that it would be a difficult day for her daughter.

Adrianna began to slowly walk up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom. Eve could hear her mother's footsteps hit the clear coated floorboards, yet she didn't move at all. She just laid there, numb, her eyes open drowsily as memories of _that_ night played over in her head. Eve pulled the covers closer to her chest and sighed when her mother seated herself beside her on the edge of the bed and slowly ran her hand over Eve's long locks.

"If you don't want to go, Eve, you don't have to. I know today's a big day for you and everyone." Adrianna told her daughter with a flat smile. It was the one year anniversary of Trish's disappearance. Eve hadn't come to terms with it all and she feared that she never will. Eve had a feeling – as strangely as it may sound to people – that Trish was still out there. She tried to get over it, she really did, but she always just had that hope that Trish was still alive, somewhere.

"No. I'll go. It's the first day, I don't think it would be good to miss anything." Eve confessed as she lifted herself up from her previous position, so she was beside her mother. "It's going to be hard, on all of us. I just wish that we were all as close as we use to be, you know?" Eve told her mother. "I mean, apparently Maryse and Michelle still talk a fair bit and I just feel like outcast in it all. I only have the dancing team and even then, we're not that close." Eve admitted as she lightly shook her head. "It all sounds stupid and idiotic, I know. I just wish Candice was here; it would be easier."

Adrianna sighed and pouted lightly as she noticed the disappointed look on her daughters face. "Well, don't isolate yourself today, sweetheart. It's going to be hard for you yes, but it will be just as hard on the other girls as well. Maybe you all should sit together at lunch?" Adrianna suggest with a small smile, believing her suggestion was indeed valid. Eve looked up at her mother and raised her brow. "What?" She shrugged.

Eve shook her head once more, laughing mockingly at her mother. "Mom. We can't just sit together. We're not what we use to be. Maryse has Alicia and all the popular girls, Michelle has…" Eve trailed off, thinking of the right words to comprehend. "Her books and her blackberry?" Eve shrugged with a small smile; everyone knew Michelle all too well. Adrianna laughed softly at her daughter's statement also. Eve sighed once again as she pursed her lips out to the side. "And Candice… well, she has her family."

Adrianna nodded, understanding full well what her daughter meant. "Why don't you get ready and I'll make breakfast and then I'll drive you to school?" Adrianna offered with a small smile as Eve looked up at her a smiled, nodding her head softly. "Okay great. Now you go have a shower while I get breakfast done." Adrianna suggested as Eve nodded once more as if to agree with her request. Eve pulled her mother in for a quick embrace.

"What do you say we do something tonight? Just you and me?" Adrianna suggested as she jerked her head towards her daughter as the two exited their front yard. Eve was showered, dressed and had eaten breakfast, now ready for the day ahead; though she was dreading it. Eve was in her own little world at the moment, thinking about, well, do we even have to mention her name? "Eve?" Eve's mother questioned, snapping Eve bad into reality. Eve glanced up at her mother, shaking her head slightly as if to shaky off her cloudy thoughts. "Did you hear what I said?" Adrianna questioned as she opened the gate to walk through.

"Uh yeah." Eve said with a nod. "And it sounds perfect." She told her mother with a bright smile. Adrianna smiled back at her daughter and climbed into her car. Eve was quite a bit behind and before she could walk through the gate, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

It was the days' paper; and the headline? Trish Stratus. Eve paused and reverted her frame in a 90 degree motion as she squatted down and picked up the 'Rosewood Observer.' Eve couldn't take her eyes off of the cover story. After skimming through the context before Eve's eyes fell on the blown up picture of Trish. She was smiling as bright as the sun and her long, light locks cascaded down her back and chest – her smile could make _anyone_ weak in the knees and that including the Latina beauty that was holding the slightly crinkled papers within her finger tips.

"Eve?" Adrianna called out from the car. Eve's head snapped in her mother's direction. "Ready to go?" Eve glanced back between her mother and the newspaper, before gently placing it back in her yard and hurrying to the large, black SUV. Once Eve had climbed into the passenger seat and buckled herself up, Adrianna placed the car into drive and applied pressure to the accelerator and took off.

"So how are you and Christopher doing?" Adrianna asked her daughter as she quickly glanced at her, while they made the short journey to Rosewood High School. Eve suddenly straightened her composure at the mention of Chris' name. Adrianna didn't seem to notice Eve's reaction to the sound of her boyfriend's name.

"We're fine." Eve lied. Who was she to kid; she and Chris were barely hanging by a thread, not that he would ever notice. "He's just busy with swimming and I've been busy with dancing." Eve responded as she leaned down and picked up a maxim magazine that was lying under her feet. Eve opened the magazine up to any random page and glanced towards her mother who had nodded. "Have you heard anything from dad?" Eve questioned quietly as she pretended to study a picture on one of the pages. Adrianna winced slightly before she began straightening her composure. It was definitely still a sensitive topic for the two of them. Eve had learned to keep her feelings and emotions bottled up after Trish's disappearance, so she didn't show as much pain at the thought of her dad, though it did pain her deeply.

"Nothing yet." Adrianna simply replied, obviously not wanting to elaborate on the touchy topic. The next two minutes of the car ride were spent silently; neither of the two spoke. Eventually Adrianna pulled up to Eve's school. Eve placed the magazine down on the floor before opening her door; sharing a quick embrace with her mother, Eve said her goodbyes and was on her way. "Eve!" Adrianna called from the car, causing Eve's head to whip around. "Take it easy today, okay?" Adrianna advised earning a nod from Eve.

Eve snapped her head around and studied the school building she had visited too many times. As Eve was searching for anyone from the dance team, her eyes fell on a certain familiar face. A smile soon appeared on Eve's face as she began to approach a certain brunette whose head was in space.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier._

Candice grabbed her bag from between her feet and pulled the strap over her shoulder and opened her car door, only to be stopped by her father. "Hey." He said lightly as he gently grabbed her arm. "I love you, Candice." Jackson admitted as his eyes darted to the ground. "You know that right?" He questioned Candice, who hesitantly nodded. "And I love your mother."

Candice looked into her father's eyes before sighing heavily. "Do you?" She questioned with a furrowed brow. She had been asking herself that question for months. Did her father really love her mother? If he did, then why did he do what he did? It never made any sense to Candice, and to this day she still bothered herself with trying to figure it out herself, though it was quite pointless.

Jackson sighed also as he looked up at his daughter. "I made a mistake, alright." Jackson paused as his vision moved to the steering wheel, not daring to look at his daughter. "And I will have to live with that mistake for the rest of my life, Candice." Jackson continued as his eyes now made contact with Candice once more. "I just hope one day that you will be able to forgive me."

Candice pushed her door open as she still remained eye contact with her father. "I hope so too." She simply said before stepping out of the vehicle. Jackson sighed. He wanted nothing more than to move on from the mistake he made, even though it seemed so impossible. Something like that wasn't so easily forgotten, no matter how much you try and push it away and forget about it. It was undeniable nor was it easy to deal with, it was something that Jackson could never forgive himself for.

Jackson began to ease out of the parking space as Candice's eyes watched as he left. Candice's eyes fell on the back window of the car and that was when a flashback of that horrible day came in mind.

"_Candice! Trish! Hey guys! Wait up!" Alicia's pleads were heard by the two girls as they made their way down the pathway with their frozen yoghurt in hand. "Guys! Please wait up." Alicia begged as Trish chuckled contently. _

"_Do you hear Alicia?" Trish pointed out as she didn't even glance at her. Candice turned her head slightly and noticed Alicia out of the corner of her eye. "God, when will she get a clue? What a loser." Trish continued with a smirk._

"_Maybe we should wait for her." Candice suggested as she was feeling sorry for the outcast. Trish, instead did the opposite and pulled Candice down into an open alley way. Alicia watched as the two girls hurried away and she was left alone in the cold. Alicia crossed her arms over her chest and scurried away with a pout on her lips. The two girls disappeared into the alley way giggling before Trish took sight of Candice's car._

"_Isn't that your dads car?" Trish questioned as she pointed the end of the spoon at the car. Candice glanced over at where Trish mentioned and notice her father making-out with a blonde, who was most definitely not her mother. _

"Candice?" A voice called as it snapped her back into reality. Candice's head snapped around as she noticed her old friend, Eve Torres.

"Eve!" Candice said as the two shared a tight embrace. God, it was so long since Candice had seen Eves face. It was great to see her. Candice smiled as they both pulled away and Eve's eyes scanned over Candice, taking in how different she looked.

"When did you get back? It's been so long! You should have called." Eve told Candice as she stared at her in disbelief. "I really can't believe you are standing in front of me right now." Eve added with a bright smile. Eve couldn't describe how good it was to see her friend.

Candice chuckled lightly at her ex-best friends' reaction. "Well, I got here yesterday actually." Candice said with a small nod as the two began walking towards the high schools entrance.

"I almost didn't recognize you." Eve pointed out as she held her school bag tightly in place as she spoke. "I believe the last time we saw each other, you had a pink strip through your hair." Eve said to Candice with a playfully grin on her lips. Candice rolled her eyes playfully and nodded, as she the two giggled. "Do you remember that?" Eve teased, oblivious to the fact that Candice had caught on.

"Yeah well…" Candice began with a small stutter as she attempted to explain her ignorant decision all that time ago. "When your parents want you to be yourself, and you don't know who you are, things tend to get…" Candice's voice trailed off again as she used her hands to motion her head.

Eve chuckled slightly and nodded before her tone turned more solid. "Well, you should have called. It's so weird just running into you here like this."

Candice paused her a moment while her features dropped. "Eve, we sort of lost touch, remember?" Candice sighed as she placed a few strands of hair behind her ear "I think it was what we had to do." Candice explained in a hushed tone as her eyes fell to the ground. "I saw a poster of Trish yesterday." Candice pointed out as she sighed again.

"It's awful." Eve said. "I saw the newspaper today." Eve told Candice, who nodded. The two teenagers fell silent as they almost reached the steps. Eve opened her mouth to speak but felt a lump slowly forming in her throat. "I mean…" Eve began as she struggled to get the words out of her throat. "We all know she's dead, right?" Eve eventually chocked out as she glanced at Candice.

Candice paused at the end of the steps and turned to Eve, who was standing on the first step. "I guess. I've just never heard anyone say it." Candice responded as she followed Eve up the steps and towards the entrance to the school.

Eventually Candice and Eve were entering their English class room that was slowly starting to pile up with students. "So I hear the new teacher is really hot." Eve pointed out to Candice as they both took their seats. Candice giggled softly at Eve's mocking eyes when she spoke about the teacher and seated herself in her chair.

Once Candice had seated herself down in a chair, she noticed a somewhat familiar blonde strut into the classroom with more confidence than there was water in the ocean. Candice's eyes widened as her jaw dropped slightly. Was that really who she thought it was? No, it couldn't be. Or could it? "Is that…?" Candice questioned Eve as she signalled the stunning blonde without even having to say her name. Eve's eyes switched between both beauties before nodding.

"She's the 'It' girl now." Eve told Candice, who just sat there completely gobsmacked. Just then another familiar girl strutted into the room to join Maryse with an arrogant grin on her face. Eve sighed. "And where there is Maryse… there is Alicia."

"That's Alicia?" Candice gasped in shock at the sight of the once, geeky outcast. Candice's vision didn't obstruct until she noticed Eve nodding out of the corner of her eye. "Wow." Was all Candice could manage before she shook her head in disbelief. Maryse looked over at the two girls and gave Candice a small wave before turning the other way, not even bothering to give Candice a second glance. Candice held her open palm up to wave back before she was suddenly taken back by Maryse's apparent new 'attitude'. "What's with her? Are you two fighting or something?" She asked Eve as she turned to her.

Eve sighed. "We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Candice." Eve began before glancing down at her book. "We all fell out of touch with each other." She spoke before she opened her textbook. As she did that, Michelle McCool walked in and smiled at the French-Canadian, who smiled back. "They're not so close, either." Eve told Candice as she too looked up at the blonde.

Candice nodded. "So they're friendly, but not friends?" Eve nodded along with Candice before the bell rang and it was time for glance. Candice reach down into her bag and got out another book needed for the class and placed it on her wooden desk. As Candice was too focused on her books, the young teacher stepped into the classroom and placed his things on the desk upfront and began to write his name on the black board in white chalk. Once 'MR. ORTON' was written in calligraphy handwriting, Randy turned around with his coffee mug in hand.

Candice wasn't even aware of what was going on until, Randy caught sight of the brunette and his eyes widened as he spoke "Oh, holy crap." Which caused the class to follow his gaze and land on Candice. Once Candice felt so many pairs of eyes on her, she reluctantly looked up, her eyes looking around the class room momentarily, before they locked with a certain pair of ocean blue hues. Candice's jaw dropped slightly as she thought back to that night in the bar.

"_Wow, Candice." Randys deep voice spoke as he settled his drink down on the bar. "You're so amazing. You do know that right." He told her as he looked deep into her eyes. Candice bit down slowly on her bottom lip and gazed back into his eyes, feeling herself melt. "I really think I'd like to get to know you better." Randy smiled at Candice, which made her feel like she was about to collapse on the floor right then and there._

_Candice nodded at Randy. "I think I'd like to get to know you better, too." She said as she bit down even more on her lip, which if she had of bit down any harder of, she would have drew blood. _

_Somehow, someway – though it was a blur to Candice – the two found themselves in the pubs bathroom. Randy held Candice in his arms as he smashed his lips against Candice's lips passionately. Randy spun himself around so that Candice's back was to the mirror and lifted the featherweight on top of the sink, their lips not pulling apart for a second. Randy slowly pushed past Candice's obliging lips and massaged his tongue over Candice's. To Randy, her mouth was like ecstasy to him; everything at that moment didn't even matter to Randy nor did it matter to Candice._

Just then Candice felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Her eyes lingered on the slightly older man for a few more seconds before their gazes broke and Candice reached down for her sidekick. Candice opened the text message and read over the screen as her eyes began to widen slightly.

Candice: Maybe he fools around with his students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad.  
**- T**.

"What? Who's T?" Candice spoke in a low tone to herself, hoping nobody heard her words. _How_ _could someone know that about me, when Trish was the only person who ever knew that about me?_ Candice asked herself as she heard Randy clear his throat, which caused her to snap back into reality.

"I'm Mr. Orton." Randy spoke to the class as his eyes wondered across the faces seated before him. Randy's eyes suddenly moved to Candice and lingered for a few moments before he opened his mouth to speak once more. "I'm your new English Teacher." He explained with a small nod, his gaze finally moving from Candice.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like! :) Sorry it wasn't as long as the last one, this was so hard to write. I kept putting it off, so yeah. That's why it isn't as long as the last chapter.  
Sorry there wasn't the 'introduction' to Michelle and her life, like there was with the other three girls, but that should be next chapter. Once again, thanks for all your **reviews**.  
It means a lot, really. It honestly does.

_Next Chapter__ – We take a closer look at Michelle and Maryse, as well as who has moved into Trish's house._


End file.
